Tal Y Como Era
by LunaAzul-VxB
Summary: Una mañana solo fue suficiente para darse cuenta que si existía un ser que lo querría por siempre..tal y como era


_Hey! de nuevo aqui, gracias a los que ya leyeron- hasta anominamente "coqueteo" ¡ créanme que si vi esos HORRORES que dejo el procesador y trabajo en repararlo! deacuerdo, como veo que estan aceptables mis ya no tan "textos incoherentes",xD ire poniendo más, asi ya no se ve tan vacio esto..._

_Ahh y otra cosa.. SE PERFECTO que hay cosas que quizás EN SU VIDA vegeta diria o pensaria.. etc, pero Ohh vamos, lo que este par necesito en dragon ball z fue romance! xDD asi que, ¿por que no se los damos aqui? _

_si más... les presento algo que si es nuevo haha, ¡esto salio apenas el dia de ayer! inspiracion que me dejo un par de imagenes que vi_

_ ¿curioso no?_

_*La unica manera de sobrevivir a la serie, es creando una historia propia de ella*_

_**°*[~^~ Oo° ^.^°o~^~]*° **_

_**TAL Y COMO ERA…**_

Estaba sentado en la barra de la cocina contemplando la manzana que tenia pensado morder, se encontraba solo. pensó un momento y miro a su alrededor "C.C.", el edificio que desde hace ya mucho tiempo era considerado como _su casa _y poco más adelante, _su hogar._

Al principio se planteaba que este planeta era muy buen lugar para purgar y venderlo en una módica cantidad, sus planes dieron vuelta de 19o ° cuando se vio obligado a esperar en la tierra la resurrección de goku después de la suya, y esperar transformarse en súper saiyajin, tal y como lo había conseguido su Némesis en Namek para después cobrar venganza…

Si, se lo planteaba… cuando _era_ malo, y ahora.. ¿ ya era _bueno_ o se volvió mezquino?

Cuando estaba solo, comenzaba recordar y a formularse preguntas bastante extrañas a su parecer, bueno, odiaba preguntarse cosas cuya respuesta su orgullo no dejaría salir- aunque el bien supiera la respuesta

¿ **que** lo hizo quedarse en este pequeño e insignificante lugar lleno de humanos?

¿ganar tiempo?

¿un techo?

¿comida?

¿Entrenar?

En absoluto. Podía hacer casi cualquier cosa en cualquier lugar. Su antigua profesión de guerrero mercenario le tuvo que privar de varias comodidades, y sustentarse con lo posible -así bien lo hizo en el espacio donde logro transformarse-. Así tal cual era, se sentía bien, todo un príncipe que mantenía el orgullo de una raza ya casi extinta, decía estar "contento" con eso. Pero…

Fue en su estancia en la tierra, cuando puso sus ojos en aquella débil humana, tan débil que podría matarla solo con la mirada, muy escandalosa para su gusto, con ropa entallada y con un lenguaje un tanto vulgar, pero juraría ciertamente, la más hermosa que había visto, más hasta en su mismo planeta natal, con una tez perfecta y blanca, un par de zafiros azules y pelo extraño, que combinaba perfecto con esos ojos. Muy atrevida, tanto que arriesgaba su propia vida, pero la más inteligente y llena de agallas.

_-¿ cuando fue el día que se me ocurrió fijarme en este espécimen femenino tan curioso? - _se preguntaba con una sonrisa cada que la contemplaba, pequeño habito que se genero con el tiempo.

Lo primeros años 3 años lo que cruzo su mente fue deseo. lujuria. ¿ y por que no? La humana tenia las bases para hacer perder a un hombre sus cabales… tanto hormonal… ¡como psicológicamente!

¿ como salían tremendos gritos de tan diminuta garganta? ¿donde salían las fuerzas para elevar su ki en un simple enojo? Bastante entrometida y un tanto insolente , continuamente podía sacarlo de sus casillas.

_Entrometida. ¿quien le dijo a esa mocosa que necesitaba ayuda para curar mis heridas? eso no era nada para alguien como yo, un guerrero se recupera fácilmente, no había necesidad de invadir mi espacio personal._

_Mujer...¿te he dicho antes mis pasados pensamientos? : Exasperante, podría vivir ignorándola, pero por el momento ella me provee de comida y un techo. Siempre encuentra motivo para fastidiarme, ¿ o lo hara por simple diversión? no tiene ni una pisca de respeto por la alteza, tiene suerte de tenerme aquí, AH! humana, un dia de estos terminare matándola por tal atrevimiento. - suerte al no haberlo hecho._

Aunque claramente admitía que era la única persona que se atrevía a sostenerle la mirada y tener una pelea verbal bastante fuerte hasta perder la voz, al principio esa humana le daba un tanto igual.

Con la capacidad de ser tan entrometida y curiosa como preescolar, y demasiado sensible para un humano, todo un cúmulo de emociones…

Tenia exactamente trece años viviendo en la tierra y ya empezaba a perecer humano. Y a empezar a sentir empatía por esos seres que tanto aborreció cierta vez, tanto que ahora tenia un hijo. Había formado una familia.

Sin darse cuenta: cambio por esa mujer. Le enseño que tenia sentimientos, si esos a los que el llamaba debilidades.

Ya para este entonces- en ese caso _ella era su pequeña debilidad_. primera respuesta que llego como Epifania a su mente .

Él, que siempre destacaba por su astucia y valentía a la hora de pelear, alguien sumamente orgulloso, frío, él, que de pequeño fue criado con dureza, le enseñaron a no sentir apego por algo.. O _alguien, SI, _él que se mostró indiferente aun sabiendo nada de su madre, ante la muerte de su padre y la desaparición de su planeta entero, hoy… una simple terrícola removía algo en su corazón.

Nunca tuvo amigos, nunca hablaba con nadie.. más que con sus torpes compañeros de purga y su bastante inútil niñera de la infancia, pero ellos no contaban…

Fue su primer amiga.

Sin saberlo, se fue ganando el cariño de la joven, ¿ pero cómo? El nunca había hecho algo tan siquiera para ganarse su confianza, o un indicio de agradecimiento por tantos años de soportarlo, y la única vez que quiso darle las gracias, ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para escucharlo. Ella a cambio de nada, sin saberlo hasta la fecha le daba todo.

Esa mujer era tan dispensable en su vida, hasta le había dicho… que lo amaba.

¡Amor! ¡JA! Un guerrero ex -mercenario hablando de amor. Ridículo, cursi y extraño. Todo-en-ese-orden, ¡pero jamás imposible!, ¿esa era la razón por la cual sentía mucho más que apego a la humana? ¡demonios! También odiaba responderse solo, pero quizá hacia las cosas mas fácil.

Pensó en la ultima vez que le dijo que lo amaba: ese mismo día al despertar por la mañana, -¿ recordar? ¡pero si lo hacia _casi_ todos los días! Y los que no lo hacia.. Se sentía extraño, hasta se sentia celoso de su propio hijo cuando lo abrazaba , -eso si era ridículo, pero confiaba en que de grande seria un gran guerrero, digno de proteger a su madre.-

¿Estaba siendo egoísta? ¿Como poder reclamar el no recibir diaria esa palabra si el nunca la había pronunciado?

No lo decía, pero lo sentía.

Cerro sus ojos y penso hacia sus adentros.

_Es verdad que odio la soledad y no quiero volver a sentirla nunca más... quisiera pagarte todo lo que haces por mi... demostrarte mis sentimientos sin temor...decir "te …amo" sin remordimientos ni problemas... pero no puedo... mi educación saiya y mi pasado, no me lo permiten... _

_Por ahora._

Estaba tan seguro y firme de eso que se lo juro. Algún día iba a decírselo con su propia voz, decirle que le amaba, pues ya se lo demostraba.

Las acciones valen más que mil palabras, ¿no?

Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que su mente no aviso por el ki de su mujer llegar a la corporación, lo supo cuando sintió sus manos rodear su cintura aun sentado.

- _Aunque seas su yerno favorito, mi madre va a matarte si te ve sentado en su barra favorita_- le dijo casi en un susurro, el se quito los guantes para sentir su suave piel y puso las manos en los brazos que lo rodeaban.

- _justamente por eso no va a- ¿su favorito?_ - arqueo una ceja volteándose a ver a la cara a su mujer.

_- Cariño, te ves tan lindo cuando estas celoso_

_-¡hmp! _-bufó-

- ahogo una carcajada- _Ilusa al esperar otra respuesta de tu parte_

- _bueno… digamos que tengo que …_ - su mente te quedo sin palabras, pero la acerco mas a el y la tomo por la nuca para darle un muy tierno y largo beso, tanto que la misma bulma se impresiono de su delicadeza

Al separarse ella se colgó de su cuello con una gran sonrisa -¿_Qué sucede? _-pregunto el deslizando sus dedos entre su lacio cabello.

_-OH nada…_

_-¿tan predecible soy?_

- _bastante, mi amor. solo que me gustaría que hicieras eso más seguido._

_-Hmm.. Ya veo. Digamos.. Que te prometo trabajar en eso_

Ella abrió los ojos como platos. Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba oír de el, más bien no esperaba ninguna y se dio cuenta que dijo más de lo que ella hubiera querido.

_-Lamento no ser lo que deseabas_

_-¿perdón?_

_-No te diré como. Pero se que tu primer deseo a las esferas del dragón fue un "novio"._

_-aja_… - respidio aludida-

-_de una forma u otra te dio al insecto ese…_

_-aja_…- mordio su labio para contener otra gran risa-

_- y por azares del destino terminaste conmigo…_

_-así es, amor…_

_-pero… siento… que yo no soy lo que esperabas…_

- _exactamente.- _y ella volvio a sonreír.

- ¿_eh_? -sintió una presión bajo el pecho, abriendo los ojos de par en par, y el miedo de sentir que ella se estuviera conformando con el invadió su pensamiento por un momento.

-_Eres mucho más de lo que hubiera deseado_ - lo atrajo hacia ella aun colgada de su cuello y lo beso con pasión, abrazándolo de la cintura nuevamente, el se limito a mirarla- ¿_acaso tu te llamas Bulma Briefs? -_mirando esos inquisitivos y curiosos ojos azabache - _¿ no verdad? Entonces no cuestiones los sentimientos de Bulma Briefs hacia su orgulloso Saiyajin, ¿quieres?_

_-¿Y así lo quieres?-_

Bulma tomo su cara por ambos lados y susurro muy cerca de sus labios antes de volver a besarlo-

-_No lo cambiaria por nada en esta u otra vida… yo te amo, siempre te he amado, y toda mi vida, hasta después de la muerte, lo haré-_

¿Qué carajos tenia esta mujer que lo atrapaba? Necesitaba de ella, ¡y peor aun ! Cuando le decia todo esto, lo hacia sentirse tan vivo… maldita bruja, lo tenia hechizado, lo a su merced. Claro… no podría estar mejor sin ella… prefería morir. Quiso decir algo que se quedara en su memoria para siempre, algo "romántico", o algo que ella tuviera presente, pero como siempre, su orgullo no lo permitió.

-_Mujer…Bulma… yo… t…_

-_Shhhh… calla. Lo se, siempre lo he sabido. Tus ojos te delatan._

_-Por supuesto, ¿como lo olvidaba?, -_dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la apretaba más contra si- _ella debe de saberlo, mi mujer sabe leer el pensamiento_…

El comprendió y borro toda idea de acabar con el planeta y la raza humana cuando quedo enamorado de esa mujer, cuando encontró su nuevo hogar.

Si, desde la destrucción del planeta vejita no había tenido un lugar fijo para vivir y llamarlo hogar, y poder sentir esa calidez de alguien esperando por ti en la noche.

En este diminuto planeta, había encontrado por fin una persona que lo entendería, y lo amaría por siempre, sobre todas las cosas,

_**Tal y como era…**_


End file.
